


Tap Water

by dogtier



Series: Tumblr Requests [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk and Roxy share an awkward moment of passion after a college party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tap Water

**Author's Note:**

> Written for makingtriangles for my 100 Tumblr Followers Request-A-Thon. Originally posted on [tumblr here](http://shitletsbedogtier.tumblr.com/post/22975243208/request-9-tap-water).
> 
> Contains sex where both participants are drunk so be aware of consent issues.

The world was a bit wobbly around the edges. Dirk shouldn't have let Roxy talk him into that last drink. His stomach churned as he held Roxy's hair back as she clutched the seat of the toilet. Her hair was getting long. It softened her face and hid the stress lines around her eyes that she was far too young to have. He didn't like it. 

"How you doing?" he asked when her upchucking subsided for the second time. "Need some water?"

"Yes please," she said. 

Dirk washed the last bit of sickeningly sweet flavored vodka and soda from his red solo cup and refilled it with tap water. After the game had ended and they had ended up here he had been shocked by how different water could taste. He and Roxy and Jake had all made Jane take them to the supermarket and buy every type of bottled water on the shelf so they could sit and try it all. Roxy liked the European kind best. She said they must have superior water to make their superior vodka. But he supposed that she was going to have to just make due with American swill for the moment. 

He steadied her hands as she took a great gulp of the water. She gagged a bit, but didn't cough any of it back up. When she finished she laid her head against the toilet seat and let him rub her back. 

"We should get out of here soon," he said.

"Okay," Roxy replied. 

Neither of them made any motion to rise instead sitting there quietly, Dirk's hands rubbing in time to the thudding bass echoing up from downstairs. 

"This song is shit," Dirk finally said. Roxy laughed, voice slightly hoarse. 

"Yeah, not even I could dance to it," she said. 

"You were certainly trying earlier," he said.

"Ugh, I hope I don't remember that in the morning," she responded. 

"Okay, that was a whole sentence. That means it's time to try walking," Dirk said

He hooked his hands under her armpits and gently lifted. She was dead weight in his arms and he propped her against the sink so he could maneuver her into an arm over his shoulders, leaning against his side, shambling along half supported sort of position. By the time they were halfway down the stairs Roxy had gotten it together slightly, her legs were under her and she even helped dodge the staggering football players as they made their way to the front door. 

Outside the lawn was littered with plastic cups and groups of people hunched together smoking in the cold evening air. Roxy shivered a bit and Dirk held her closer to him.

"We can't go back to my place," Roxy said. "I promised Jane some privacy."

"Okay," Dirk said, steering them towards his own room instead. 

He wasn't sure why they had agreed to come to college in the first place. It wasn't like he was really learning anything in his rudimentary 21st century robotics classes. Roxy was doing better in biology, even though she spent half her time complaining about how they relied to much on simulations and not enough on getting their hands dirty with mutant kitties. But Jane was dead set on going and they all were pulled along in her wake. It probably wouldn't last much longer, couldn't last much longer really. Jake was set to fail out any day now and it would give Dirk the excuse he needed to jump ship as well. 

Dirk flipped on the light to his dorm room and Roxy groaned at the harsh fluorescents. As usually, Jake's half of the room was a disaster area and the actual boy was no where to be found. Cleaning off his bed seemed like too difficult a proposition so Dirk deposited Roxy in his own instead She pulled a blanket around herself as he fiddled with her shoes, finally wrenching the straps open so he could rub some life back into her chilly toes. 

"Oh, that's nice," she told him. 

Eventually though she pulled them under the covers with her and he flipped the light before kicking off his own shoes and joining. He laid on his back with Roxy draped over his side, her cold nose pressed under his chin. One of her legs was hooked over his waist, trying to tangle with his own appendages. Minute by minute Roxy wriggled her way closer, seeking warmth and comfort until Dirk's head swam. 

"Really, Roxy?" he asked.

"Shh," she said. 

He helped her slide on top of him, straddling his waist. She tucked her face into his neck as her hips ground down, meeting his own movement upwards. Dirk stared at the ceiling and panted in the not nearly dark enough room, light still filtering through the flimsy blinds and painting them both with stripes of darkness. Roxy's wet gasping was hot on his skin and he bit his lip when he came, hands tight on her ass and cock chafed through four layers of fabric. Roxy's hips jerked several times more before she groaned as well. 

Roxy rolled to the side, mumbling a bit as she relaxed, limp as a doll as her breath evened out into sleep.

"Good night," Dirk whispered.


End file.
